Forever and Always
by FrecklesGal47
Summary: This is the story of how love changed the course of magical time, all because a boy and a girl fell in love. Seven loyal friends, with only each other to hold onto, face the unknown future together. James/Lily, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC
1. The Train

**Chapter One: The Train**

Crowds of students and their families surrounded Lily's view of the scarlet steam engine. There was a thrilling feeling in the air—of hope in what the new year would bring, and joy in reunion with friends missed over the summer holidays. Lily Evans closed her deep, emerald eyes and took in the sounds and smells of the magical world to which she belonged. How she had missed it.

"Lily!"

Her eyes snapped open as the enormous magical clock over the station chimed quarter to eleven.

"Lily! Hurry!" It her was her mother calling her urges through the crowd. "The train is leaving soon!"

Lily pushed back her long, fiery red hair that stuck out sharply against the black of her school robes. She fingered her shiny, new Head Girl badge and took a deep sigh. This year was going to be difficult.

With a great heave, she attempted to pick up her enormous trunk with her delicate arms. _Blast, why did I have to pack so many books? _she thought to herself, as sweat appeared on her pale forehead and dripped down her lightly freckled nose.

"Here! Let me help!"

Suddenly tanned, very toned arms were gripping the sides of her trunk and lifting it off the ground. The intruder stood tall, he had more than a few inches on her petite five foot two frame. His arms and chest bulged in his Muggle t-shirt, and his mouth was dipped in a cocky grin. His hazel eyes sparkled as he messed up his hair with his free hand.

James Potter.

"Alright, Evans?" He grinned, with a wink that would melt the hearts of weaker girls. Thankfully, she told herself, she had an iron clad resolution.

"Oh, Potter, no. Seriously, I can do that perfectly fine on my own," she grumbled, attempting to tug her trunk back out of his grip.

"Seriously Evans, if you had to drag this trunk all by yourself it would take you so long you would miss the train. And we know what a tragedy that would be. Why, without a Head Girl, what would Hogwarts do?" He grinned cheekily down at her.

"Oh God, I cannot even imagine the horror your Marauder's clan would concoct without a Head Girl to keep you in check. You lot would blow up half the castle without me," Lily said, pushing back her hair that had plastered itself to her sweaty face.

"Lily, flower, you flatter yourself," he said, beginning to drag the trunk alongside them toward the train. "We can manage perfectly fine on our own." He attempted to grab Lily's hand as they walked, but Lily, ready for this, swatted it away. "I mean we made it six years without getting kicked out of the castle, have a little faith that we could finish the last one."

"You know I do believe that fact is entirely because of our dear friend, Remus. He's the only one with any sense. Thank god he's Head Boy now, then he can really knock—"

"Moony's not Head Boy," James cut across her. "I am." And he pointed to the badge on his chest with the initials 'HB'.

"Whaaaat?" Lily screeched, causing several frightened first years to cower in fear. "What the bloody heck is Dumbledore thinking?"

"Hey now!" James said defensively. "That hurts, Lily-kins! I am perfectly capable—"

"You're perfectly capable of being the most conceited, trouble-making git who's ever been in Gryffindor! You're not even a prefect! Ugh!"

And with this little rant, she stalked off, leaving a faint hint of flower perfume and a very bewildered James behind her.

Lily straightened her blouse, and set off for the train in a huff. _James Potter. Always getting under my skin._

She swung herself as daintily as she could onto the deck, glancing behind her to wave at her mother, assuring her she made it on time. She whipped around to walk deeper onto the train and Wham! A tall, slender, beautiful blonde girl crashed into her, sending both girls to the floor.

"Ooof!" exclaimed the girl, rubbing her white-golden head where it collided with the wall. "I'm so sorry, Lily!" she apologized again and again, as she helped Lily to her feet. "I didn't see you coming."

"Daisy!" Lily squealed, squeezing her best friend and lifting her off her feet. "Let me look at you! Oh, it has been too long!"

Lily stepped back to gaze at Daisy Meadows, a fellow Gryffindor Seventh year.

She thin and curvy, with an elegant grace about her. Her long, long, wavy blonde hair was braided in a small circlet around her head, and embroidered throughout with small wildflowers. Daisy loved Herbology, and it was her greatest desire to be a Healer.

She was still dressed in Muggle clothing, wearing fitted jeans and white frilly tank-top. She beamed down at Lily, emitting a faint white glow. "Oh, dearest friend, how I have missed you! But where is your trunk?"

"Ugh," Lily sighed. "Long story. Potter—"

"Did someone mention my Jamesie-poo?" Sirius Black bounded toward the two girls, swooping back his mane of dark hair. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled with glee. "Oh lookie! What do we have here?" he barked, catching sight of the two girls. "If it isn't two of the lovely Flower Power sisters!" He engulfed them in a sweaty bear hug, much to their disproval. "Where, may I ask, is your delicious third amiga?"

"Black…ger'off!" Lily moaned, as his arms threatened to crush her ribs.

"Hey, hey, Padfoot! Hands off my Lily-flower." James appeared on the scene, leaning casually against Lily's trunk.

"PRONGSIE!" Sirius shouted with glee, right in Lily's ear. "Down dog!" she commanded, and he obeyed, swooping up James in his own manly hug.

"Pads, I just saw you about ten minutes ago," James said, laughing, trying to beat back the advances of his best friend. "Go find Remus and Peter."

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! Will do, mate!" And with a streak of flying black hair, Sirius was gone.

"Woah, cool trick," came a cool voice from the end of the hallway. "If only I knew how to get rid of Sirius that quickly. That is truly an art-form James."

"Why Rose, my dear cousin," said James, walking over a giving her a hug. "It's getting Sirius to sit still that is truly the art form."

"Rosie!" squealed Lily and Daisy together, sprinting forward to hug their best friend. "You cut your hair!"

"Yes I did," Rose laughed, touching her short, spiky raven hair. "I couldn't stand it long. It was driving me mad."

Roseanne Diggory was by far the darkest of the three girls, with killer curves and long eyelashes. She never sought beauty or admirers, yet she got plenty of them. She was full of sarcastic remarks, always seemed to find herself in the midst of trouble, and was James's only challenger on the quidditch field. Despite the many enemies she made on and off the pitch, no one in Hogwarts could deny: she was heartbreakingly beautiful.

Suddenly, a dark hairy arm snaked itself around Rose's bare shoulders.

"I smell roses in the air," whispered Sirius is Rose's ear, at what he believed to be a seductive voice. "May I say you are looking absolutely ravishing darling." Sirius's eyes wandered down to Rose's halter top over a jean skirt.

Rose swatted him on the nose. "Bad dog!" Sirius whimpered.

"Tough luck, mate," James grinned as he clapped his hands together and looked around at his friends. "Shall we find a compartment then?"

"You and I, James," Lily said, her hands on her hips. "Have to go the prefects carriage, where I'm assuming Remus already is."

"Oooh, right," said Sirius, looking thoughtful, which was quite a rare moment. "That'd be why I couldn't find him. Peter either. Wonder where he scurried off to. That rat."

"You can't have looked very hard," giggled Daisy. "You were only gone about a minute."

"That's right!" exclaimed Sirius, snapping his fingers together. "Because I was distracted by the divine appearance of the Lady Rose." He bowed to her.

"Ugh," sniffed Rose, pushing Lily in between her and the drooling Sirius. "Keep away from me!"

"What?" pouted Sirius. "How do you always resist my devilishly good looks?"

As Rose reached dangerously for her wand, to prevent Sirius's bloodshed James put in: "Lily, shall we go then?"

"Yes," she said, turning to her two friends. "Go find a carriage without me." As she began walking away with James she called back "and save me a chocolate cauldron!"

"Oh don't worry, Lily-flower," said Sirius, putting his arms around the two girls. "I think we'll manage just fine without you."

"Sirius," James warned, but a hint of smirk appeared on his face. "Mind yourself."

"Will do," said Sirius weakly, his eyes watering. Rose had elbowed him hard in the ribs.

* * *

><p>At the end of the meeting, Lily called out "That's it everyone", and the carriage broke out into excited chatter. <em>Whew, <em>Lily thought. _One day down. I can do this._

"Good job, Head Girl," said a deep voice in her ear.

Lily jumped a little, and goose bumps appeared on the back of her neck. "What the heck, Potter? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She looked up into a pair of deep hazel eyes.

_What is he playing at standing so close to me? _Lily thought. _Does he think he smells good and then at one whiff I'm going to swoon in his arms? Ha. What a conceited prick. He probably smells like sweat. Eew. Boys are so gross. Well, ok, he doesn't smell like quidditch. He actually doesn't smell half bad, kind of a mixture of…_

"Lily?" James asked, his face appearing level with hers. "Are you ok?" He was looking concernedly down at her. _You know, for a girl so smart, she is such a space head, _James thought.

"W-What?" Lily stammered, fumbling with the stack of prefect schedules in her hand, and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm fine, Potter. Why wouldn't I be fine?" She snapped her bag closed behind the papers. "Let's go find the others."

"Hey Lily, can I talk to you about my rounds schedule?" It was Remus, looking tired and worn as usual, but with a healthy glow on his handsome face due to the summer sun.

"Oh, Rem, did I do it wrong? I tried so hard to work around, you know," she looked around to make sure no one was listening. "You're specific schedule."

"That part's fine," and he smiled his thanks at the redhead. "It's just… I hardly ever have duty at all. The rest of the prefects have almost twice as many hours."

"Oh," Lily said, fiddling with her bag again. "Well, I'm sure it's just a fluke, it probably just appears that way."

"Lily," Remus said, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking her full in the face. "I am perfectly able to complete my prefect duties. You didn't have to cut my hours down."

Lily's eyes shifted around the room guiltily, flicking past James's face, who was surprisingly not looking at her, and finally resting on Remus's determined one.

"Remmy," she began. "I'm sorry. It's just you work so hard on your studies, and prefect duties, and keep those hooligans that you call friends out of trouble…" James smirked at this. "And so few could handle what fate puts you through once a month. I just wanted to make life easier for you.." Lily looked searchingly into the face she knew so well. "Please don't be mad."

Remus looked at the floor for a moment, his sandy blonde hair falling over his pale blue eyes. Then he looked up at Lily, who looked miserable.

_Oh, I'm so stupid. How could I hurt Remus like this? He's the most honorable guy and the truest of friends, and now I've embarrassed him. Good going, Lily._

Remus sighed deeply, then wrapped his friend in a hug. "Thank you, Lily," he said pulling away. "You truly have a warm heart."

Lily smiled at him, glad her actions had done no permanent damage. Behind them, a loud gurgling noise filled the compartment. Remus and Lily turned to see James, clutching his stomach, a look of pain on his face.

"God, I'm so hungry," he whined. "Can we please go find the others now?"

Lily laughed, and swung her bag over her shoulder.

_She has the most beautiful laugh,_ James thought, as he watched her loop arms with Remus and exit the compartment. _Like an orchestra of fairies…No, of bells chiming their good news to all of the world...That's it._

* * *

><p>The train ride to Hogwarts and back is always chaotic. Lily, Daisy, and Rose gabbed about the summers, and their hopes for the school year; Remus attempted to read while Sirius tried to arm wrestle him, glancing furtively over at Rose to see if she was watching; James played with his snitch, letting it fly around the compartment, and making several spectacular catches, coincidentally right under Lily's nose; and Peter stared at the others with his mouth slightly hanging open, in awe of the entire scene.<p>

About halfway through the journey, Sirius announced that they were all going to begin a game of Exploding Snap, and the winner had to kiss the loser. They all agreed, except to the last part, which earned Sirius a kick to the shins from Rose.

As the sun began to set, their tummies and hearts full, they all gazed out the window in peaceful silence, watching the red-bathed countryside disappear behind them.

"What do you think this year is going to be like?" Lily mused, resting her head on Daisy's shoulder.

"The best prank year ever!" yelled Sirius, throwing his fist into the air.

"Oh, I can't wait to begin Herbology," Daisy said dreamily. "And my internship with Madam Pomfrey."

"Your internship?" Remus asked, sitting up straighter and looking over at the blonde beauty. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Well," said Daisy, in her slow, careful way of talking, as if she put careful consideration into each word. "Whenever I have free classes, and one night a week, I'm going to be helping her with patients. I want to be a Healer, after all. It will be great practice."

"Yes," Remus smiled. "I knew you aspired to be a Healer. I wouldn't expect anything less from someone as self-sacrificing and gifted as you."

Daisy blushed, dipping her head into her chest, but her smile glowed all the same. "You're very sweet, Remus."

"That's my ickle-Moony!" said Sirius, clapping a hand on Remus's shoulder. "Always the gentleman."

"Ow, Padfoot," said Remus, rubbing his shoulder where Sirius had slapped him. "How much dog food did you eat this summer? You're enormous."

"I do not eat dog food!" said Sirius, pouting at Remus. "Just because…"

"Oh hey! I think I see Hogsmeade Station," said James, cutting across Sirius and giving him a warning look

"Oh," said Sirius. "My bad."

Daisy looked around at the boys, confused, but Rose cut in. "Don't mind these idiots, Daisy dear, they sometimes forget they're not animals but actually human."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Rose, who whipped out her wand. "Want me to cut it off, Black?" she threatened.

As Sirius whimpered, Lily cried "I see it, too! We're here!"

* * *

><p><em>To my readers: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please review. I greatly appreciate it.<em>


	2. Lessons, Lines, and Letters

**Chapter Two: Lessons, Lines, and Letters**

As the train pulled into a stop, the seven friends stepped off of the train, and into the warm summer night. Lily grabbed each of her girlfriends' arms excitedly. "We're here! We're here!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down a bit. "Our last year! Can you believe it?"

"Oh it's going to very sad to leave it," said Daisy mournfully, starring up at the shining windows of the castle. "All the memories we have here."

"Are you kidding?" put in Rose. "I can't wait to be rid of these teachers. And the homework, ugh! I never want to see a piece of homework again."

"Just be like me, Rosie," said Sirius, stretching out his back. "I never do any homework."

James snickered, while Remus and Lily rolled their eyes. "You're insane."

"'The greatest minds are the craziest' or something like that," Sirius intended to quote, but got bored at the end, imagining the feast waiting for them.

"Come on, ladies," James said, gesturing forward. "Your carriages await."

"Knock off the gentleman spoof you're on Potter," Lily said, rolling her eyes again.

When they finally arrived outside the entrance hall, after many shouts of "Oh my god will these horse things hurry up!" from Sirius, they all gratefully took their seats along the Gryffindor house table for the magnificent feast.

"Ahhhh," sighed Sirius, surrounding himself with mountains of food. "Thank Merlin for house elves."

They laughed and ate and caught up with old friends not seen on the train, watched the First Years being sorted, and listened to Dumbledore's speech with peaceful content.

"I think," Sirius began. "We're in for a nice peaceful year."

Remus laughed darkly. "I wouldn't be so sure, Padfoot."

"Why ever not?" asked James, his head drooping sleepily toward his chest. "Come on, it's Hogwarts! What could go wrong?"

A bloodcurdlingly screech cut the air. Every head whipped around to see a small, blonde First Year, with a look of pure terror across her face. The Bloody Baron had just walked through her.

Everyone laughed. Sirius and James thought it was so funny that tears were running down their faces as they clutched their sides.

"It is not funny!" said Lily, rising up to go comfort the girl. "The poor thing!"

"Aww ….c-come on…Lils," James tried to say through fits of laughter. "She's…f-fine."

"Come on, Remus," said Lily, pulling his arm. "We've got to show the First Years where to go."

"Hey!" said James, now done laughing. "That's my job, too!"

"Not if you're going to laugh at them, you twit!" Lily flared up, inches away from James's face. "You're supposed to be a role model."

"I am a role model, I—" James began. But Lily had already walked away.

"Why is she always walking away before I can even explain myself?" James moaned, his face in his hands. "She thinks I'm an idiot."

"She does not think you're an idiot," said Daisy soothingly. "She just thinks you're arrogant and sleazy."

Sirius laughed at this. "There you go, Prongsie! At least you're not an idiot."

James did not look reassured.

"Look," said Rose, in her defiant manner. "If you two would stop showing off every second of ever day, and stop acting like all you want is to get in a girl's pants, you might could snag a decent girl. As it is..."

Sirius looked highly amused, as though that was exactly what he wanted, but James shut him up. "We are not like that, don't you girls know that? We've been friends since First Year."

"Correction," said Rose, glaring at Sirius. "You and I James have been friends since birth. Lily and Remus have been friends since First Year. Daisy could be friends with a flubberworm, and I have sworn to make Black's life a living hell for the rest of my life."

"Then why do you girls hang out with us so much?" asked James, confused.

"It's because we're devilishly handsome," said Sirius, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "They cannot resist."

"You know, James, I'm not even sure." With that, Rose grabbed Daisy's hand, and they walked away toward Gryffindor tower.

"They are really good at those dramatic exits," said James, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Do they teach them that in a secret girls class or what?"

"Ahh," said Sirius, staring after Rose. "'Hate to see 'em go, love to watch 'em leave.'"

"Padfoot," said Lupin tiredly, draining the last of his pumpkin juice and standing up.

"Yes?" said Sirius, innocently.

"Grow up."

* * *

><p>"Whoo-hoo-hoo," screamed Lily in the air, before he feet made contact with the bed again.<p>

"We're. Back. We're. Back." Screamed Daisy in delight, timing each word with every leap off the sheets into the air.

"Watch out Hogwarts!" yelled Rose, pumping her fist in the air as she jumped. "Flower Power is back!"

Lily collapsed onto her bed, winded and laughing. "I cannot believe Sirius's ridiculous nickname has stuck this long," she gasped, a huge smile covering her face.

"I know," giggled Daisy, falling gracefully back unto her four-poster.

"Those boys are going to the be the death of me," Lily screamed into her pillow.

"I am going to be the death of Sirius," said Rose, rubbing her neck tiredly.

"I think Remus is sweet," said Daisy quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Oh-ho-ho!" said Rose, throwing a pillow at Daisy. "You like Remus! You like Remus!" she chanted, pulling on Daisy's recently braided pigtails.

"Stop it!" said Daisy, blushing furiously. "I'm just think he's a nice boy."

"Uh-huh," said Lily, grinning wickedly at Daisy. "You have had a crush on him for a year. Admit it!"

"I-I-I-"stammered Daisy, looking trapped, but smiling all the same. "Don't say anything to him!"

"Never," said Lily, still grinning. "Right, Rose?"

"Nope," said Rose, a glint in her eye. "Not a word."

"Come on Rose, you turn," said Lily mischievously. "It's your turn to admit your feelings for Sirius. Don't you—"

CRACK! Lily dived out of the way as Rose threw her shoe at Lily's head, hitting the headboard instead.

"I HATE SIRIUS BLACK!" she thundered, chest heaving in her rage. "HATE HIM! HATE HIM!"

"Rosie, calm down," said Daisy, pulling the next weapon out of Rose's hand. "Lily is only joking."

Lily clutched her stomach as she rolled around on her bed laughing. "You're face, Rose!"

"Grrrr," grumbled Rose, still not appeased.

And as they got ready for bed, some of her mutterings became audible, words such as "Black" and "disgusting" and "rather die" could be heard over the soft chuckling from her friends in the dark.

Sunlight was streaming into Lily's face when she awoke next morning. As she blearily rubbed her eyes, she could hear birds chirping and Daisy singing as she brushed her long, golden hair.

"Good morning Lily!" sang Daisy happily, buttoning up her blouse. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

In the next bed, Rosie grumbled and mashed a pillow over her head. "Guhway."

"Come now, you two," said Daisy, coming over to sit on Rosie's bed while she braided her hair. "You'll miss breakfast. Up and at 'em Lily. You don't want to be late for your first day of Head Girl do you, hmm?"

Lily sighed, and swung her feet off her lovely, soft four poster. She pulled off her pink plaid pajamas and reached for her school uniform. Daisy was right. She could not afford to be late.

* * *

><p>Halfway through a wheat bagel and juice, Lily's peaceful breakfast was interrupted by a messy-haired boy appearing at her elbow. He straightened his slightly askew glasses, and sparkled his hazel eyes at her.<p>

"Morning, Evans," he sang, reaching for sausages, eggs, toast, pancakes, and fruit.

"What's with all the singing this morning?" she grumbled, sweeping her bangs out of her face.

Sirius appeared opposite James, his shirt unbuttoned and his tie hanging over his ear. "I hate mornings," he grouched, his face falling in his plate of eggs.

Sirius perked up, however, when he noticed Rose sitting beside Lily. Her dark hair was spiked in every direction, and she had added a swipe of purple eye shadow that made her sapphire eyes sparkle.

He leaned his elbow on the table and put his face in his hands, staring unashamedly at her. "Darling, you look—"

"Save it, Black" she cut across him. "I'm in no mood for you to try to seduce me into a twenty minute broom cupboard fling."

"Hey now, that's unfair," said Sirius, looking affronted. "You know I can go much longer than twenty minutes…"

Sirius ducked as the plate of sausages was thrown violently at his head.

"Get lost, Black."

"So, Lily," said James as he buttered his toast. "Our Head duties start tonight don't they?" He said this in what he thought was a casual voice, but anyone could hear the excitement in it.

"Yes, James," said Lily, tiredly, as she reached for her bag. "I'll see you later tonight." And she swung herself off the bench, toward Professor McGonagall, who was handing out schedules.

"Look forward to it, flower!" James called after her.

"You know, Daisy," James said, turning toward her. "I think I made a break-through."

"Oh?" Daisy asked, smiling at him.

"Yes, you see," James said, pointing at Lily's retreating figure. "Your dear friend just called me 'James'. I think she will be in love with me by the end of the month."

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that, James," said Rose behind her newspaper.

"Like what?" said James, confused. "I'm top in my class, after her of course, Captain of the quidditch team, known supporter of the war against You-Know-Who." He winked at Sirius. "And of course, devilishly handsome."

"Because you're arrogant, and conceited, and a show-off," said Rose, still not putting her newspaper down. "Lily could have any boy in this school. And every now and then some sweet, charming, self-sacrificing boy comes along with the best intentions, and you hex him right in front of her so that he never comes calling again. How do you think that looks to her?"

"It looks like I'm defending her honor from pricks who are wrong for her," James said defiantly.

"Well to her it looks like you're a selfish git," said Rose calmly, folding up her newspaper at last.

"See you in class, boys."

Every year, without fail, their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would leave at the end of term. Some believed the job to be cursed, others thought it plainly coincidence. Everyone, however, was on the edge of their seats as the seventh years' first DADA class was about to begin.

"Does anyone know anything about this Professor Scallywag?"

"No, not a clue."

"His name makes him sound like he's a—"

BANG! The door flew open and hit the stone wall. All of the candles suddenly went out. Several people screamed, but no one left their seats. A match was lit in the front of the classroom revealing a dark, dirty face.

The man had a long mane of dark black hair that was twisted into dreadlocks. One long scar tore across his face, and under a patch on his left eye.

With a wave of his wand the lights returned to the candles, and the full of his profile was revealed: a long, button down coat, a hook for a hand, and a peg leg.

"You, uhh," began Sirius, staring dumbfounded at the teacher. "You-You-You're a pirate?"

"That's right, laddie," said Professor Scallywag, surveying the class. "Spent me whole life on the water. Seen things you couldn't even imagine."

He walked around the classroom, meeting every eye, his leg making a thumping noise as he walked.

"This year is going to be different," he began, now back at the front of the classroom. "To prepare for your N.E.W.T.s we will not have weeks of written review sessions that my colleagues hold so dear. No. We will be having," he looked around the room dramatically. "A treasure hunt."

Silence.

"A what?" asked Remus, his mouth hanging open.

"Sa-weet!" yelled Sirius, high-fiving James. "Awesome!"

"How is that supposed to prepare us for our examination," asked Remus, still looking shocked. "We have seven years of magic we need to study."

"Precisely," barked Professor Scallywag. "What better way to test your abilities than when there is a powerful incentive and when your very lives might be at stake."

* * *

><p>"He is barking mad!" Lily ranted to James as they patrolled the corridors later that night. "What does he mean our 'very lives might be at stake'? Is he going to try and kill us all?"<p>

"Come on, flower, I doubt that," said James, throwing the stolen snitch up and down in his hand. "Dumbledore would never let him."

"Would you stop calling me that," said Lily in a huff. Only her father was allowed to call her that. James picked up the stupid nickname in their third year.

"What you don't like that pet name?" James teased. "Oh, don't worry. I can think of lots of others. Want to go in this broom cupboard and try them out?" He held the door open for her.

"No, James Potter, I do not want to try them out!" Lily screeched, her hands balled up into fists. "And I do not want to go into the stinking broom cupboard with you!" Her hair started coming out of her elegant bun as she shook her head in fury. "I do not want to be one of your dumb bimbo-headed stalker girls that you just have on a list whenever you want a booty call!"

Lily's chest heaved up and down in an attempt to control her anger.

"Lily, I was only joking," said James, reaching for her arm to pull her back.

"Don't you dare touch me Potter!" she screamed again. Lily turned on her heel and ran away, her hands covering her face.

* * *

><p>James collapsed on his four poster bed. His roommates looked over from their game of exploding snap.<p>

"Alright mate?" asked Sirius, looking over.

"Lily hates me," James moaned into his pillow. "Hates me."

"She doesn't know the real you, James," said Remus calmly, still playing cards with Peter. "You just need to show her that instead of doing stupid things to get her attention."

"I know, I know," James moaned again. "I always say the wrong thing at the wrong time. I just fancy her so much, I lose my game."

"Tsk, tsk, Prongsie," said Sirius. "Don't got much if you don't got game."

"What do I do?" James asked his pillow.

"What if you wrote her letters?" squeaked Peter, nervously. "Then you could control what you say, and Remus can proofread it for you."

"Peter, that's brilliant," said James, resurfacing. "But she won't even look at me, let alone take a letter from me these days."

"What if you didn't say it was from you?" Remus suggested.

"Like a secret admirer!" Sirius yelled excitedly. "Oh this is perfect Prongsie. Then she can fall in love with you without knowing it!"

"Just be careful, James," Remus began, but he was cut off as Sirius and James were already pulling out parchment to jot down ideas.

"Chocolate!" said Sirius.

"Roses," piped up Peter.

"No," James said, snapping his fingers. "Lilies."

* * *

><p><em>To my readers: I really hope you all stick with me until the end. I know it is a little slow right now, but I have so much planned!<em>


	3. Romance in the Air

**Chapter Three: Romance in the Air**

Lily sat in front of the mirror in their dorm, stroking her long red hair, and gazing critically at her reflection.

She was far from perfect, as her image so harshly told her. Freckles spotted her skin all over her arms, legs, and face, remnants of a childhood spent in the sun. She sighed and scrunched her eyebrows together, and grumbled as their blonde color caught the light.

Some called her beautiful, at least her hair they called beautiful. Yet there were nights, such as tonight, when all she could see was her not-so-perfect face, her blonde eyebrows, her many freckles, her extraordinary hair. There were moments, though she kept them to herself, when she dearly wished she could have normal colored hair and skin. At least then she could tell if she was beautiful or not.

"Lily, dear, what are you sighing at?" asked Daisy, as she was flipping through a book on plants.

"Can I ask you guys a question, and you promise you won't laugh at me?" posed Lily timidly.

"Of course, you can tell us anything," said Rose, coming over and sitting cross-legged on the nearest bed.

Lily looked down at her fingernails, ashamed at herself for even asking such a question. "Why do I never get asked on any dates? Except for Potter, of course. It's not that I desire to be worshipped or anything. Am I ugly and I don't know it? Or is there something else wrong with me?"

Lily looked up at her best friends; there was shock and pity written on their faces.

"Lily," said Daisy, taking her in her arms. "You are stunning. Even more so on the inside. Your heart is so good."

"Why is it only Potter?" said Lily again, tears welling up in her eyes. "Why is it only that arrogant toerag instead of someone decent for a change? Does he really hex them behind my back?"

"Lily," said Rose, very seriously. "Listen to me. You could have any boy in this school with a snap of your fingers. But you don't want them."

"I don't?" Lily sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"No. You know why you don't have a million boys acting as obvious as James? Because they know that they're all wrong for you. They know that someone as brilliant as you would never go out with someone that wasn't worthy."

Rose wrapped Lily in a hug and continued "One day, Lily, some boy is going to come around and he is going to sweep you off your feet. Just you wait."

* * *

><p>"Ok, it's finished!"<p>

It was several days later, and the Marauders were all crowded around a single piece of parchment, heads bent together, and whispering excitedly. The librarian, Madam Pince, kept sending them suspicious looks. It was a rare occasion indeed to find Sirius in the library.

After much scratching out and rewriting, the first secret admirer letter was complete, the fresh ink shining in the wandlight as James read aloud:

'Dear Miss Lily Evans,

You are by far the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld. Your good and gracious heart has been noticed by me, though I do not have the courage to reveal myself. For now I must settle with the thought that we can be a special sort of friends. Please allow me the privilege of doting on you small cards and presents to show my deep love for you.

With all my heart,

The Stag'

Attached to this note was a single white lily, enchanted to stay alive and beautiful for far longer than any normal flower.

"God, we are so good," said Sirius, blowing on his fingernails and wiping them on his shirt. "You sound like a chivalrous knight!"

"Mmhmm," said James absentmindedly, rubbing a hand through his messy black hair. "I hope it's good enough. I'd hate to be rejected as two different blokes at the same time."

"How are we going to get it to her?" asked Remus, sealing up the document.

"I don't know, I thought you were going to give it to her Moony," said James, surprised.

"I can't give it to her," said Remus in a strained voice, as thought explaining this to a toddler. "Because she would ask me who I got it from, and then she would suspect you."

"Oh," James said, perplexed. "Right. By owl then?"

"I think that's a much safer alternative," agreed Remus. "Now, let's get out of here before Madame Pince chops us all up and eats us in porridge."

"Gross Moony!" said Sirius disgusted. "Who eats porridge anymore?"

As Peter laughed and Moony sighed tiredly, James lead the way out of the library. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he ran right into someone in the doorway.

Both persons went crashing down to the floor, and the piles of books they were carrying littered the floor.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry—" James began. Then he noticed the girl he knocked over had dark red hair and a very familiar haughty expression. It was Lily.

She threw him a look of utmost disgust, and swatted away his hand when he offered to help her up.

"Lils, I am so sor-"

"Save it Potter," she hissed, pulling her blouse and skirt back in the proper place.

James reached down to help her with her books instead, but he was too late.

Another tanned hand was picking them up, attached to bouncing blonde boy with an enormous white smile. He brushed his hair out his face like a model.

"Oh, no, what an unfortunate occurrence," he said, not looking the least bit put-out. "Allow me to assist." And he helped Lily to her feet, putting her books back into a neat pile in her arms with a wave of his wand. "All better."

"Thank you," said Lily, and to James's amazement, gave the newcomer a radiant smile.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, at your service, madam," he said, actually bending down and kissing Lily's hand, making her blush scarlet.

_He just kissed Lily's hand!_ James thought, watching the scene with his mouth wide open. _And she let him!_

James continued to gaze dumbfounded at them as they walked out of sight, Lockhart linking arms with Lily.

"Uhhh, Prongs," said Sirius. James looked over to see his three friends standing in the doorway, all having just witnessed the scene.

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"That bloke just walked away with your girl."

"Thanks, mate."

* * *

><p>Lily sat down to lunch with Rose and Daisy, waving good-bye to Lockhart as he sat down at the Hufflepuff table.<p>

"Who was that, Lils," said Rose, leaning forward. "Spill."

"Oh, he's just a nice boy," said Lily smiling, making herself a sandwich. "He helped me when Potter, not so kindly, ran me over."

"Ohh, did he now?" said Rose, grinning wickedly. "He is very handsome, Lily."

"Hmm," she replied, focusing on her food. "I suppose he is."

Rose was about to pester Lily with more questions when a tawny owl swooped down and landed in front of them.

"Oh hello, Alfred," Lily cooed at the owl, feeding him a carrot stick. "Do you have some post for me?"

The owl hooted happily and stuck out it's leg. Lily untied the scroll attached, and gasped as a lily fell out of it onto the table.

"Ohhh," gasped Daisy, picking up the flower. "It's beautiful."

And it was. Lily picked it up, inhaling its sweet scent. "Why would Mum and Dad send me a flower?" she wondered aloud, unrolling the scroll.

After the first few lines she gasped, and a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks. "It's not from Mum and Dad."

"What?"

Daisy and Rose read over Lily's shoulder and all three of the girls began to giggle as they read the rest of the letter.

"Lily!" gasped Rose. "You've got a secret admirer!"

"Keep your voice down!" said Lily, looking around. "Oh, I wonder who it is?"

"It's a secret obviously," said Rose, rolling her eyes at Daisy, who giggled again.

"Who's 'The Stag'? What does that mean?" Lily asked, thinking hard.

"The real question is, what are you going to do about it?" Rose said, sighing romantically over the letter.

"Do? Nothing. What should I do?" asked Lily, looking at the small scroll with distrust. "Why would they want to keep it a secret?"

"Maybe he's in prison?" suggested Rose.

"Or being held captive by Death Eaters!" suggested Daisy.

"Or married," put in Lily dryly

"Or too old for you."

"Or too young for you."

"Or afraid of rejection."

"Enough, guys," said Lily, putting the letter away. "We don't know anything about this guy except he can write a decent love letter."

"Oh, it was such a nice letter," said Daisy dreamily. "He must be so romantic!"

"Oh, come on, Lily, you've got to write back," pleaded Rose. "Once in a lifetime opportunity here. You never have to pretend to enjoy a snog fest with this one."

"I don't have to do anything," said Lily, swinging her bag over her shoulder and standing up. "And we're going to be late for Potions."

* * *

><p>For Lily and the rest of the seventh years, the days started to pass in a blur. With N.E.W.T.s lying at the end of the year, a shadow of impending doom was cast upon the students. The summer days turned into chilly autumn nights, and there was much less relaxing by the lake at lunchtime, and much more of sweaters being pulled over shoulders as they slaved away in the library.<p>

Despite the pressures of her coursework, and the added responsibilities of Head Girl duties, Lily couldn't help but take in the gloriousness that was fall. She could be seen in between classes, her head stuck out of the nearest window, taking in the changing colors and sweet scents of the season.

It was in this interesting position that James found her one day. She was leaning out of the window on her hands, her eyes closed, imagining that she was playing in the leaves with her father as a very small girl, when a husky smell invaded her daydream and a deep voice said "Alright, Evans?"

She opened her eyes to see a handsome face and sparkling hazel eyes very, very close to hers.

She stumbled back a few inches. "What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly. _Why is my heart hammering so hard?_

"Just saying hello to my favorite partner in crime," he said, leaning casually against the stone wall. He scratched his neck and Lily watched as the muscles in his arm rippled.

_Stop staring at James Potter!_

"Umm," said Lily, looking wildly around for something else to stare at that was not the quidditch player she had sworn to hate. "Getting tired of Head duties, yet?"

"Nah," said James, stretching out his arms over his head. Lily stared at the small sliver of skin that appeared under his shirt, while her stomach did a flip-flop. "I enjoy listening to your rants. Even if it is late at night." He grinned at her.

She blushed.

It was true. Though Lily thought _Thinks!_ of him as an arrogant prick, the many hours they spent together walking the lifeless hallways of Hogwarts brought up a lot of conversation. He would talk of quidditch and the Marauders and his parents, and only to get him to shut up she started talking (_or babbling_ she admitted to herself) about her own childhood, and sharing stories about Severus and the boy she had grown up with before he changed into the Dark Arts loving traitor he had become.

"Do you miss him?" James had asked, at the completion of one of these stories.

"Of course I miss him," Lily sighed, twirling her ponytail around her finger. "But I miss the Sev that I knew, the Severus that was my best friend. But he doesn't exist anymore."

James had put an arm around her to comfort her, and to both of their surprise, she had not shaken it off.

"What do you say we go down to lunch?" James offered in the present. Lily shook her head slightly to clear it of the memories.

"Sounds good."

Upon reaching the entrance of the Great Hall, however, Sirius rushed forward and grabbed James's arm, pulling him away from Lily and Gryffindor table.

"What the—Pad? What are you doing?" James asked, bewildered, sending apologetic looks to Lily.

"It's the full moon tonight, mate," said Sirius in a stage whisper. "We have to prepare!"

Lily waved at James as he was being led away by Sirius, and looked around for Daisy and Rose.

"Over here, love" called Daisy, from the end of the table.

"Hello," said Lily smiling and hugging Rose, who was within reach. "What have you ladies been up to since breakfast?"

"Well," said Daisy, positively glowing with excitement. "I start my first night shift at the hospital wing tonight!" She let out a little excited screech. "I can't wait!"

"Daisy, that is so awesome," Lily said, grinning at her friend. "I wonder what sort of exciting things are going to happen."

"Oh, nothing, I hope," said Daisy seriously. "That means someone would have gotten hurt. Madam Pomfrey said that she would be perfectly happy to never have to work, then all of the students and staff would be well and healthy. What a wonderful world that would be." Daisy finished, smiling off into the distance. "A world where no one ever got hurt."

Lily and Rose exchanged amused glances for their dreamy friend.

"Get to work on that Daisy," said Rose. "I, on the other hand, have a date tonight."

Lily gasped. "You do? With whom?"

"David Abbot. The chaser on the Hufflepuff team that I gave a black eye last year."

"Oh, he is adorable," said Daisy. "He is the sweetest, nicest guy you could ever meet."

"Yeah well, we're having a picnic by the lake tonight or something cheesy like that," Rose said offhandedly. "We'll see how it goes."

* * *

><p><em>To my readers: Thank you so much for the reviews! I am super, super excited for next chapter :))<em>


End file.
